


The Hardest Thing

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nervousness, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Steve has fought a war, was frozen for 70 years, saved lives, and asking for your hand is still the hardest thing he has ever done in his whole life.





	The Hardest Thing

“I fought a war, I was frozen for 70 years, I saved lives, and it is still the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my whole life.” Steve covered his face with his hands.

“You sure you’re not overreacting?” Pietro looked at him with a grin. “You’re just asking for her hand. It is not that big.”

Clint looked over at him. He had come to a visit and met the captain in the funniest (and most nervous) state ever. He would be asking your hand to Tony and was freaking out.

“Not that big?” He looked at the Sokovian. “He is asking Stark if he can steal his little girl forever. He’s asking his expressed permission to have sex with her, give her children, give her his last name, to take his  **everything**  away from him.”

Steve raised his hand, pointing to Hawkeye and signing how he was right.

“You already share an apartment with Lady Y/N..” Thor frowned at him. ”You adopted a child together and her dog is already in love with you.”

“And we all know how that dog is protective around the Stark Witch.” Sam uncrossed his arms. “But Thor has a point.”

“The dog has a name and it is Victory.” The blonde soldier reminded him. “But yes. It’s not like we haven’t already crossed some lines. That is why I want it to be serious and official. She’s the love of my life, I want to make it right. Call her a Rogers, call her my  **wife**. “

“Like back at your time.” Pietro noticed.

He nodded.

Like back at his time.

“Where’s the ring?” Clint asked.

He got his hand on his pocket and showed them the red velvet box before opening it.

Inside, a [greyish blue diamond ring](http://dyn.mx.tumblr.com/link.php?DynEngagement=true&H=gAbOqugG6RL57LdZ7j7aiZyCR1WgojimN%2FvLYkkOgJuWEtBiho75Yn%2F4FMmx2UEZWbkuzfBqpz6yCIGZsrejR4SMf33PSsz%2BCw3Jv%2F0svNrt7RN4b4h5TJi0ix0OPpw4&G=0&R=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F236x%2Fa9%2F5e%2Fc4%2Fa95ec4f452804505eac55b4854eae399.jpg&I=20170815215743.00000009ea78%40mail6-35-usnbn1&X=MHwxMTM0MDQ2OnJlcGxpZXM7MXwxMTM0MDQ3OjIzNjY4OTE3NzsyfDExMzQwNDg6cmVwbGllczs%3D&S=mQYp117V6Mao_I_WGdpY1yI_ZgfpMZ_AanPncF2dATc) caught the light for a second.

“What do you think?” He asked nervously. It was a big thing for him. You had been through so much together already, it had to be perfect.

“It is beautiful.” Pietro looked at the gemstone.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. “You know what you’re going to say? I mean, it’s Tony. “

Steve sighed. He was planning this for weeks but didn’t want to mess up and say something dumb.

“I have no idea. “

“Did you talk to her?”

He shook his head. He hadn’t given you  _a clue_  about this but had taken Sebastian – your adopted son – with him to choose it and asked his permission to ask his mother to marry him. The boy felt important with that act. He could be an adopted kid but was  _their_  child and an important member of the family.

“I want it to be a surprise.” He announced. “First, I thought about dropping to my knee and asking her to marry me in front of everyone but know… I don’t think we need that much. I’ll just talk to Tony and then go talk to her when I leave his apartment. “

“Straight into your apartment?”

“Straight into our apartment.” He confirmed. “I’ll be using the adrenaline all at once.”

They laughed. He was pretty nervous.

“Good luck then, Miss America,” Clint smirked. “You’re gonna need it.”


End file.
